


Two Of A Kind

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nextgendarkfest 2009 on LJ.

“Hello, Professor…”

Draco looked up when he heard the soft purr, and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw none other than Lily Potter, leaning against the door to his office. He took off his reading glasses and frowned when he noticed her almost indecent outfit. Skirts that short should be forbidden and…was that a black lace bra?

He shook his head to clear his mind and forced himself to smile. “What can I do for you, Miss Potter?”

Lily smiled and closed the door, leaning against it. She stayed silent and merely looked at him; her smile started to make Draco vaguely uneasy. He couldn’t help but notice how long and smooth her legs looked and how her tight outfit hugged her feminine curves.

This wasn’t the first time that he noticed how pretty she was, of course. No, he had come to that realization a year ago when he'd seen her for the first time and he'd been thinking about her more often than he cared to admit. He knew it was wrong to think about a student that way; especially one who was not even seventeen years of age. But the more he forced himself not to think about her, the more he did. It was highly frustrating and had cost him many sleepless nights.

He cleared his throat when he realized that his trousers had become uncomfortably tight and he shifted slightly to get into a comfortable position. “Miss Potter,” he started again. “You must have a reason to be here, so why don’t you stop wasting my time, and get to the point?”

He hadn’t meant to be so harsh but he felt oddly out of control whenever Lily Potter was around. The mere sight of her made him break into a sweat and he just generally disliked being controlled by his lust.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “My, my,” she said softly, slowly making her way towards his desk. “Impatient, aren't we?”

Draco should’ve said something. This was not the respectful manner that students were expected to use when talking to their professors. In fact, it was pretty damn cheeky. But for some reason, his throat had closed up and he didn’t manage to speak at all. Again, he was distracted by the sinful length of her legs and swallowed hard as he loosened his tie nervously.

“Miss Potter,” he started again, but was interrupted when she gently pressed her finger to his lips, forcing him to be silent. He looked up at her, shivering at the intensity in her eyes.

“I’ve noticed something, Professor,” she said in that same soft voice, leaning against his desk. Draco didn’t dare to breathe for fear of missing something important or giving away how much this affected him. She tilted her head, making her long, red curls flow over her bare shoulder. “I’ve noticed, Professor, that you seem unable to take your eyes off of me.”

Draco’s eyes widened briefly but he collected himself quickly and pulled away. “What makes you think that, Miss Potter?” he asked, and cursed the fact that his voice sounded much weaker than he’d expected.

Lily chuckled and batted her long lashes at him, leaning forward just enough for him to be able to stare at her décolleté – which was rather impressive, he had to admit. “There’s no need to deny it, Professor,” she sighed. “I know you want me. You want to kiss me and run your hands all over my young, firm body. You want to taste me and be my first in every way. You want to fuck me right here on your desk, don’t you? You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

Draco swallowed hard and resisted the urge to pinch his arm to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Of course he had thought about it. He thought about it every fucking day and night. But he couldn’t admit that. He had to have the upper hand. He was her teacher, for Merlin’s sake.

He cleared his throat again and closed his eyes briefly. “That is no way to talk to an authority figure, Miss Potter,” he said, forcing himself to avert his eyes and not look at that sinful body. “I suggest you leave now, or I will have to give you detention.”

He cursed the fact that he didn’t even sound half-convincing.

Lily smiled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked, and then gasped in surprise when Draco gripped her wrist painfully tight. Draco smirked inwardly as a brief look of fear crossed her beautiful features to replace the slightly dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Why are you here, Miss Potter?” he repeated slowly and was proud when his voice sounded stronger than he felt at that moment.

“Why, I thought it was obvious,” she said, pulling away from his grip, then closing her delicate yet strong hand around his wrist. She brought it up to her lips and sucked one of Draco’s fingers into her mouth, making Draco’s breath hitch and his cock twitch. She fellated his finger for a long moment, leaving Draco speechless and wondering what it would be like to have those pretty red lips wrapped around another part of his body.

She released his finger with a soft ‘pop’ and placed Draco’s hand over one of her breasts before slowly sliding it down onto her thigh, moving his hand up under her skirt. Draco’s eyes widened in panic; this was not supposed to happen! Why didn’t he stop her? Why did he let her do this to him? He could get fired or – worse – arrested. His whole reputation could be destroyed by this young woman and he still let her do this to him. His control had left him and he was momentarily at her mercy.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips over Draco’s, making him whimper. “I’m here,” she whispered, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip and biting gently, “to give you a taste,” she slid his hand up under her skirt and – holy Merlin, she wasn’t wearing panties! – between her legs, rubbing herself against it and letting out the softest gasp, “of what will never be yours.”

Her words didn’t register with him until his hand was pushed away roughly and she got up and walked back to the door. Just before she left the room, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a coy smile. “Goodnight, Professor. See you tomorrow.”

He stared after her, stunned. Then his gaze slowly travelled to his hand and he lifted it to his face, inhaling deeply before licking his fingers that had, only moments before, been touching Lily Potter’s most intimate parts. He closed his eyes when he tasted her and bit his lip. It tasted…innocent.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Draco opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, panting softly. It figured that he would have that dream tonight. He’d been having it again and again over the past four years because he would never forget that torturous day. He looked down at himself and wasn’t surprised to see that his cock was tenting the bed sheets. With a glance over at his wife, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was alone and certain that Astoria was asleep, he allowed himself to close his eyes and trail his hand down his body to wrap around his cock. He stroked himself to completion, his recent dream still present in his mind.

Four years and he still couldn’t forget her. She had consumed his mind and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get her out of his head. How could he, when he was constantly confronted with her, now more than ever?

Of all the girls that Scorpius could’ve fallen in love with and gotten engaged to, he had to take the one his father was obsessed with. Because that was what it was. Obsession.

When he’d agreed to teach Potions at Hogwarts that year, he would never have guessed that it would be the worst year of his life. Lily Potter had fascinated him from the start. Not only was she unexceptionally smart and beautiful, she was also an extremely talented witch. He couldn’t have ignored her, if he’d tried. But now that he thought about it, it would’ve probably been better if he had ignored her.

Soon, his mere appreciation for her looks had become more. He’d thought about her a lot, not even consciously. He had been correcting papers, and suddenly, her smile would appear before his eyes, and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of her day.

At first he’d thought that he was just imagining it, but after a while, he’d realized that she was flirting with him, driving him insane with her seductive looks and her small, flirty smiles. She’d always worn shorter skirts than the other girls, and had deliberately opened her legs when she’d known he was looking at her, giving him a peek at her snow white lace underwear, or pushing her breasts up when he was next to her, trying to explain to her the importance of certain ingredients in a potion.

Why she was doing this to him, he didn't know. He had some theories, of course – having thought about this on more than one occasion – but he couldn't be sure whether she was just enjoying her sexual power over him or if her father had something to do with it. He was sure that Potter had talked about him; probably made his children hate him just as much as Potter himself did. Draco was quite convinced that she was attracted to him – why let him touch her when there wasn't the least bit of interest? – but he couldn't quite figure out why she would choose to torture him like this.

At first it had all been very innocent, and Draco had thought that she only had a meaningless crush on her teacher. This wasn't that unusual, especially considering that Draco had undoubtedly been the best-looking professor at Hogwarts.

But then that one night she had come to him, had let him touch her, only to tell him that it would never be his.

And now she was Scorpius’ fiancée. The boy had taken her from him – unknowingly, of course. He didn’t want to imagine his son’s reaction if he knew how much she meant to Draco.

He shook his head. No, Scorpius could never find out. But how Draco was going to survive this week, he didn’t know.

Scorpius had announced a visit, and let his parents know that he would bring his fiancée. Fiancée. They were actually going to get married in less than a month, and Draco would have to see – and try not to touch – her on a regular basis. He wondered whom up there he had pissed off for him to be punished like this.

He was a little worried for Scorpius and wondered about Lily's intentions. She had tortured Draco before, and if the reason for this had been her hate for Malfoys, then why was she dating Scorpius now?

The only thing Draco knew was that this would be the hardest week of his life.

~ * ~

 

“So great to see you again, Professor,” Lily said with a bright smile the next morning when Draco and Astoria welcomed her and Scorpius. Draco stared at her for a moment, cursing the fact that she still wore the same inappropriately tiny outfits. She was out to get him; he knew it. But he had to stay strong, or he would be in deep, deep trouble.

He forced a smile onto his lips and shook her hand. “Please, call me Draco,” he offered, squeezing her hand lightly.

Lily gave him that secret smile he’d dreamed about so often. “All right, then,” she agreed. “But only if you call me Lily.”

She winked at him, and then moved on to greet Astoria, giving Draco a moment to control himself.

Oh yes. He was in deep, deep trouble.

~ * ~

 

Two days had passed, and Draco was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He had to be losing it completely, or was Lily actually still flirting with him? But why would she do that? She was with Scorpius, and they seemed reasonably happy. So why would she be torturing him like this? Did she get some kind of perverse pleasure out of seeing him suffer? Or maybe she was trying to show him that she could resist him: show that she was unaffected by the Malfoys being part-Veela.

That was actually not so far-fetched, now that he thought about it. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t take this anymore. She was asking for it. He had to do something. Maybe he had to seduce her to get over this stupid infatuation with her. Sleeping with her might make her uninteresting in his eyes, and he would finally be able to leave this behind.

He decided that he had to. He knew that she wouldn’t give herself to him willingly; she’d made that clear all those years ago. The one thing you will never have, she had said. He had no doubt that she would keep to her word. She was a Potter, after all, and just as stubborn as her git of a father.

He had to find a way to get her.

So he stayed up that night and researched. He went through every book he could find in the expansive Malfoy library. The easiest thing to do would of course be to simply use his Veela powers. He usually controlled them at all times, not wanting everyone to stare and act foolish around him. He’d explored them enough when he was younger and had no desire to abuse his powers again like that. But maybe he should keep that option for later, if his other attempts didn’t work.

~ * ~

 

“Right, I’m off to bed,” Scorpius said after he’d finished his Firewhiskey, and stood up. He looked at Lily expectantly but she just shook her head.

“Go ahead,” she said, giving him a sweet smile. Draco clenched his fists as he was overwhelmed with a sudden, uncontrollable jealousy. What the fuck was wrong with him? “I’ll come in a minute. I’ll finish my drink and I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Scorpius smiled and leaned over to give her a soft kiss before he said goodnight to Draco and left the room. Draco was suddenly painfully aware that Lily had stayed on purpose. Technically, this would be good for his plan of seducing her. But Scorpius was waiting for her, and this was clearly not the opportune moment.

“So,” Lily said softly, giving him a smile. “You’re still thinking about me then.”

God dammit, was he really this transparent?

“What makes you think that?” he countered, swirling the golden liquid in his glass around before taking another sip.

Lily smiled and leaned back, crossing her legs and shrugging. “It’s obvious. I think Scorpius is the only one who is completely clueless. Even your wife knows. Tell me, Draco, aren’t you afraid that she’s going to leave you?”

Draco swallowed and narrowed his eyes for a moment. “I stopped loving Astoria a long time ago,” he replied quietly. “Our marriage is a mere formality and I expect it won’t last that much longer anyway.”

Lily regarded him silently and took another sip of her whiskey. “I see,” she said. She finished her drink, then got up and made her way over to him. Draco watched her carefully, wanting to just reach out and grab her, even more so when she suddenly sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He forced his hands to stay where they were; resting on the armrests of the chair. “Too bad I’m engaged now. I bet you’d love to get your fingers on me, wouldn’t you?”

Draco swallowed hard but kept his face impassive, wondering again why she was doing this. He was slowly beginning to think that she was a sadist and enjoyed seeing him helpless and squirming. It was the only reasonable explanation. Or she actually did feel drawn to him and this was her only way of coping with this forbidden and impossible attraction.

Lily looked into his eyes for another moment, then kissed his lips and got up. “Forget me, Draco,” she said. “I told you you’ll never have me and I still mean it. I’m too good for you. So forget me.”

She turned around and walked to the door. “Goodnight.”

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his face, then got up and threw his glass against the wall. This was so fucked up.

He stared at the door where she’d stood mere moments before.

Oh, he was going to have her. Soon. Very soon.

~ * ~

 

The next day, Draco had arranged for Scorpius to be called into a business meeting. Draco was still powerful in the Wizarding world, so this had been an easy task for him. Astoria was off to visit her sister in Montpellier, so it was just him and Lily.

He had found a couple of spells that would make her willing; one of them was a strong bonding spell but he didn’t want to risk anyone finding out about it. And that kind of spell was easily traceable; so that it was maybe not the best idea. Instead, he decided on using his Veela powers after all. He couldn't be arsed to work on another plan right now; mainly because time was running out, and also because nothing worked as strongly as this.

He stood in front of the mirror and concentrated on letting go, on being Veela. He smiled at his reflection and raised a challenging eyebrow. “Let’s see how you can handle this, sweetest Lily…”

~ * ~

 

“Where’s Scorpius?” Lily asked curiously when she came into the sitting room a few minutes later. She stopped and her eyes widened momentarily when she looked at Draco, and he smirked when he saw her grip tighten on the doorknob.

“Business meeting,” he said simply, taking a sip of Firewhiskey and deliberately spilling a bit of it, so that it trickled down his chin and neck. He smirked inwardly when her eyes followed the drop of Firewhiskey and she swallowed hard.

“What is it, Lily?” he asked softly, setting his glass aside and slowly standing up, very obviously enjoying his power over her. “Are you suddenly scared of being alone with me?”

His shirt was partly open to reveal his pale, hairless chest and he grinned when she couldn’t take her eyes off it. Excellent.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head but didn’t let go of the doorknob. “Never,” she whispered, not managing to speak more loudly.

Draco was about to walk to his liquor cabinet to pour her a drink when she cracked and almost pounced on him. She pushed him back onto the armchair, straddled his lap and tugged his head back before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Draco moaned and immediately slid his hands onto her arse, pulling her closer and kissing her back eagerly. This had been easier than he’d expected. He smirked; nothing could beat the good old Veela powers.

Her hands were all over him, tugging at his shirt, digging into his skin and touching him everywhere. Seeing that he had her, Draco slid his hands up under her shirt and onto her back. A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him how wrong this was, but at this point, he didn’t bloody care. He’d waited for this for four long years; it was about time that she finally caved.

He couldn’t follow that thought because she chose that moment to lean forward and nibble along his collarbone before biting his neck so hard that she would definitely leave a mark. And Draco didn’t care. Let Scorpius think what he wanted; tonight she was Draco's. Tonight, Scorpius didn’t exist, and Draco would finally have what he’d wanted for so long. Besides, Draco and Astoria were still sexually active, so it could've been her as well. Of course he would have to find a way to hide it from Astoria – but that was what glamours were for.

He had not expected Lily to be quite so aggressive but he put it down to being the influence of the Veela powers. He opened his eyes and stared up at her through half-lidded eyes, loving the possessive look on her pretty face.

“My Lily,” he purred and leaned forward to kiss her breasts while his hands slid back onto her ass, pulling her closer as to press their crotches together. He let out a moan and threw his head back, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized that Lily’s eyes were no longer glazed over with lust. She was staring at him in shock, her cheeks colouring.

Draco’s eyes widened in turn and he concentrated really hard on making his Veela allure even stronger, but the spell was broken. A moment later, she was off his lap, and looking at him in disgust. “I can’t believe you would do that,” she said incredulously, pulling her top up to cover her breasts. “I…” She shook her head again and glared at him before making her way out the door, leaving Draco confused, frustrated and painfully hard.

He groaned and as he slid his hand into his pants, he wondered what had gone wrong and what the hell he would have to do to finally get her.

~ * ~

 

Lily was fuming; she kicked off her heels and threw herself onto the bed, running a hand through her long hair and cursing when her fingers got stuck in her curls. She slammed her hands onto the mattress and twisted the sheets in her fists to keep herself from breaking one of the expensive Malfoy antiques in the bedroom.

This was not supposed to happen. She was the one who was in control, not Draco. It was the way it had always been; who was he to change that? On the other hand, she couldn't really blame him. She had been teasing him for years; it was only logical that he would finally want this madness to stop and get what he'd been lusting after for years.

Not for the first time, Lily wondered why she was the way she was.

It had all started relatively innocently.

When she'd seen Draco Malfoy for the first time, she had instantly felt attracted to him. Of course she knew that relationships between teachers and students were forbidden which was why she'd forced herself not to give in to her desires.

But it had been hard, and it still was. Draco was incredibly good-looking with his blond hair with the silver streaks in it and the intense grey eyes... His body was gorgeous, she was sure, and she'd dreamed about touching it often in the past few years.

But she could never have him and that was why she was so frustrated. Her father hated Draco, as did her mother and the rest of her family. If she ever were to come home and tell her family that she was seeing Draco Malfoy, it would have bad consequences for both of them. Her family would never accept such a connection.

Her own frustration was the reason why she wanted Malfoy to suffer. Knowing that she could never have him, she'd started to flirt with him, to test how he felt about her. Soon, she'd found out that his feelings for her were more or less the same ones she had for him. And that made it even harder for her.

She started to change, and she knew that she was downright cruel, at times. She played with him because it seemed to make it easier for her to deal with her frustration. She couldn't actively be with him, so she punished Draco for it.

Sometimes it made sense, but at other times, she realized how unfair she was. But she was at a point where she no longer cared.

She had tried sleeping with other men, three times. Boys her own age who were just as inexperienced as she was herself. But she could never go through with it. Because in her heart she knew that she would only ever want Draco. So she decided to keep her virginity until she found a man who affected her just as much as Draco did.

After she'd left school, it seemed to be better for a little while. She didn't see Draco on a regular basis and the temptation seemed to be gone.

It wasn't really surprising that, when she met Scorpius in a club one night, she felt drawn to him. She'd never had much to do with him at school, even though he'd always been a close friend of her brother's. She'd been too obsessed with Scorpius' father to really notice Scorpius himself.

He was the spitting image of his father with the exception of some minor details. He was younger, obviously, and he would never come close to being as sexually attractive as Draco. But she liked him; he was handsome, intelligent, funny and kind. And even though Lily's parents hated Scorpius' father, they'd accepted him as Albus' best friend, and later as Lily's boyfriend.

She wanted this thing with Scorpius to work. She really did. She wanted to forget all about Draco – which evidently wouldn't be as easy as it sounded – and start a new life with Scorpius. She'd insisted on staying a virgin until after the wedding, as difficult as it was. Her mother had once told her that she and Harry hadn't had sex before their wedding night, and they were still happily married. Lily admired their seemingly ideal relationship; she'd always dreamed of having one just like that, herself.

She kept telling herself that she could have a relationship like that. It would work, with Scorpius. Scorpius was a nice, honest boy and it would work. She had to believe in it. When Scorpius had popped the question, she'd said yes without hesitation. The conversation with her mother had made her tell Scorpius that she wanted to wait with the sex, and she hadn't been surprised when Scorpius had agreed. He was great like that and respected her like no one else had before. She knew that if she managed to forget Draco, she and Scorpius would have a chance at real happiness.

She wasn't being herself entirely; she pretended to be innocent while she wasn't. She was still a virgin, yes, but she pretended to be less sexual than she really was. This could destroy everything between her and Scorpius, but she was confident that she could play the part. And after the wedding, she could let him see the real her. It made sense; to her, at least. Scorpius would think that she didn't care about sex, but once she'd had it she would come to like it. He wouldn't see anything suspicious about her behaviour, if she managed to pretend to be innocent for another month.

Lily had known of course that she would have to see Draco again at some point. He was her fiancé's father, so it was inevitable that their paths would cross again. She had been confident that by then, she would be over her infatuation with the older man and that both of them would be able to be what they were – in-laws.

But when she'd stepped into the Manor a few days ago, she'd realized that nothing would ever really change. Draco Malfoy still held that power over her; an attraction that was getting harder to fight every day. She hated him for it, and even more, she hated herself for being so weak. And that was why she had to have the upper hand. She had to keep to her words and never let him get her.

And now he almost had got her. He'd kissed and touched her and she could still feel his soft yet insistent lips on her, his experienced hands all over her body. She was aware that he'd used his Veela powers to trick her and still couldn't believe that she'd managed to fight them in the end.

She sighed and rolled onto her side, tracing the patterns on the bed sheets and wondering why exactly this was happening to her and why it was so hard for her to just be normal and not be attracted to a man more than twice her age.

~ * ~

 

A few days later, Draco’s frustration was back at its peak. Lily hadn’t exchanged a single word with him since that one night, but she kept wearing sinfully short dresses that showed off her legs and cleavage. Apparently she was mad at him but had decided that she would keep torturing him.

The sweet, little smiles were over, though, and were replaced by glares of disapproval and almost hate. Draco couldn’t believe how quickly the page had turned, and he didn’t like this at all.

He’d been waiting for her to give him a moment alone with her, so that he could apologize, but she didn’t let him anywhere near her, unless Scorpius or Astoria were with them. He had lost her trust and had probably fucked it all up.

That night, it hit him. Why he hadn’t thought of it before was beyond him. It wasn’t even so much about possessing her anymore; he just wanted her out of his head. And for that, no measure was too crass or cruel for him. He was a Malfoy, after all.

The following night, he made sure that Lily would be the one to go upstairs early, and he kept Scorpius in the sitting room with him, under the pretense of having to talk to him about something important. It wasn’t difficult to knock Scorpius out with a skilled spell and carefully lower him onto the sofa in Draco's office. He made sure that there would be no detectable bruises on his son, as he would Obliviate him later and alter his memory.

Draco looked down at him for a long moment, wondering what the hell he was doing. He loved his son; they'd always had a very tight relationship. And now he was actually betraying him like this, only to be able to fuck his fiancée.

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face, sitting down for a moment as doubts crept up in him. Was it worth it? Was the prospect of fucking Lily and getting her out of his head really worth betraying his son and possibly losing his trust forever if he ever found out?

Draco couldn't stop staring at his unconscious son and for a moment, he honestly considered giving up. Both of them would hate him for this, if they find out. Was it worth it?

But then the image of Lily, and how much she had tortured him over the years appeared before his eyes and he knew that he had to do it. It wasn't revenge; it was just a necessary measure to get past this obsession. And he was willing to risk everything to get this over with.

He heaved a sigh and got up, making sure that the spell would keep Scorpius unconscious for as long as it would take Draco to complete his plan. He tugged Scorpius' clothes off his body, then draped a blanket over him, just so he wouldn't be too confused in case anything went wrong and he woke up earlier than Draco wanted him to.

He watched him for another moment, then carefully plucked a hair off his son's head and tossed it into the vial with the thick, strong-smelling potion. He waited for a few moments before he drank it, and then waited again for the transformation.

Not much changed, and Draco realized how scarily alike he and Scorpius looked. Scorpius’ eyes were more blue than grey; his hair a little longer and shaggier. Scorpius was taller and a bit broader, but apart from that, they were eerily similar.

Letting Lily think he was Scorpius, was probably the worst thing he could do to her. If she ever found out, he was a dead man. But it seemed like Polyjuice was the only way to get her, willingly.

Draco pulled on Scorpius’ clothes, and then checked again if his son was still knocked out before he made his way to the guestroom where Lily and Scorpius were staying.

His heart stopped when Lily looked up, and for a moment, he had the feeling that she could look right through him and see that he wasn’t really Scorpius. But then her face softened into a loving smile and Draco couldn’t help but answer it. He walked towards her and kissed her lips; confident that this was what Scorpius would do.

“Hey,” he said softly, looking at her affectionately, relieved that he finally didn’t have to hide his feelings for her or keep his face an emotionless mask.

“Hey,” Lily said back and smiled. “What did your dad want?”

She frowned briefly and Draco’s heart twisted painfully. Her dislike for him was obvious. “Oh, nothing,” Draco said, shrugging, imitating Scorpius’ casualty. “Just business. He’s asleep now, so…”

He raised Scorpius’ pierced eyebrow challengingly and gave her a flirty smile. Lily raised her eyebrow as well. “Scorpius!” she said, acting shocked. “Are you telling me you want to have sex in your parents’ house?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. So they hadn’t had sex all week? Interesting…

“Why not?” He purred, kissing her neck and closing his eyes as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. “Father has gone to bed and mother is not even here...”

Lily closed her eyes and let out a soft moan when Draco trailed his tongue up her neck. “I don’t know,” she murmured. “Do you really want our first time to happen here? You’re kinkier than I thought…”

Draco froze and almost yelped at that. Was…was it possible that Lily was still a virgin? But how was that possible? Something had to be wrong with his son, because if Draco had a woman like this, he certainly wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed as her without touching her. He had to find out more about this.

“Why not?” His voice sounded uncharacteristically hoarse but he was positive that Lily thought he was just aroused. Which he was. Painfully aroused.

Lily was biting her lip and looking at him uncertainly, and Draco looked at her thoughtfully. He didn't know why but something made him think that her resistance was an act. “I don’t know. He could hear us… And I thought you respected my decision, Scorpius. I know it's hard, but…” She trailed off and shrugged and Draco could see in her eyes that she wanted Scorpius just as much as Draco wanted her. She seemed to be fighting the desire to sleep with him but slowly losing her resolve.

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically and trying to figure out if she was maybe just lying to him. How was it possible that a woman who seemed to be so sexual could still be a virgin? It didn’t make sense. Maybe Scorpius was doing something wrong. Maybe they weren’t really in love and Scorpius was just trying to hide the fact that he couldn’t get it up, or…

A thousand different ideas went through Draco’s head but he couldn’t come up with a plausible explanation for this mystery.

“He won’t hear us, love,” Draco said softly, sitting down beside her. “Their bedroom is on the other side of the house; there is no way he can hear us.”

He looked into her eyes and kissed her nose, trying to ignore the rapid beat of his heart at the prospect of taking Lily’s virginity. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly. “You should know that I would never hurt you…”

Lily sighed and leaned against him. “I know that, Scorpius,” she murmured, burying her face in Draco’s neck. “It’s just… I’ve always thought I’d manage to keep my virginity until our wedding night. But…” She let out a frustrated sigh. “You make it so hard to keep that promise I made to myself. And maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s silly to wait until after we’re married.”

She looked into his eyes, searching them for the answer. Draco stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. “It’s up to you, love,” he forced himself to say. “But you know how much I want it, and I will be your first either way. What difference does it make if we do it now, or in a month? Hm?”

Lily looked at him, and Draco danced inwardly when he saw her resolve crumble. He had her.

“Okay,” she finally agreed, kissing his jaw gently. “But we’ll do this my way, all right?”

Draco raised his eyebrows and wondered what this meant. He was aware that he had less than an hour to complete this task; then he would become himself again, and he doubted that Lily would be happy to find out that she’d given herself to Draco instead of Scorpius.

“All right,” he agreed, hoping she didn’t expect an hour of foreplay.

She climbed onto his lap and gave him a slightly wicked smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Draco groaned in pleasure and had a hard time trying not to grab her and have his way with her. They were going to do this “her way”, whatever that might mean.

The kiss grew in passion and she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his waist as she pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing his chest and nipples. Her surprisingly talented tongue rubbed his nipples and she bit them gently, making Draco’s cock strain his painfully tight jeans.

His trousers came off next, then his boxers, and Draco took a moment to look down at Scorpius’ body. He was a handsome, strong young man and he wasn’t surprised that Lily had fallen in love with him. He was everything Draco wasn’t; young, handsome, nice and understanding. Draco tried to keep the frustration off his face.

He moaned in disappointment when she got off his lap and stood up to stand in front of him. Draco moved back on the bed, leaning against the pillows and looking at her hungrily.

A small smile appeared on her lips, and before Draco knew what was happening, she’d murmured a spell that caused two silk ties to appear, tying him to the bed and preventing him from doing anything except watch her.

This was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. He had already gotten a glimpse at her kinky side, and would have been disappointed if this had been completely vanilla.

“I don’t seem to be the only kinky one in this relationship,” he managed, making Lily laugh softly.

“You have no idea, Scorpius,” she purred and slowly slid her dress off her shoulders and unclasped her bra, revealing her perfectly round breasts and her nipples – one of them pierced. Draco sucked in a sharp breath and watched as she slid down her dress, and pulled down her knickers. She looked just like he’d imagined.

She was what you would call petite; but she had curves as well. She was the perfect woman and looked just like the girl Draco had been dreaming about for four long years. Maybe she was even more beautiful than he’d imagined.

Her long red curls fell forward to cover her breasts as she slowly crawled onto the bed and started kissing Draco’s legs, making goose bumps break out all over his body. She nibbled the inside of his thigh, then slowly made her way towards his cock, licking the head briefly before sliding her mouth down over it.

Draco arched off the bed and tugged on the ties, wishing he could touch that perfect body; run his hands all over it. He looked down at her and shivered when he found her looking back at him with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed and her red lips swollen around his cock. If she was so innocent, how was it possible that she was so bloody good at this?

She gave him a slow smile, then took more of him into her mouth, and Draco was breathless. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking him in before releasing him again, and he’d never felt anything like this before. She was amazing, despite being inexperienced, but he couldn’t care less about that because she completely blew his mind, so to speak.

She sucked on him lazily, then released him and blew cool air over his wet cock. Her eyes were dark and reflected the same lust Draco felt for her at that moment.

“Lily,” he breathed, his hips jerking up of their own accord, trying to get her to focus her attention on his throbbing erection once again.

“My turn,” she said, moving up his body and kissing his lips again, rubbing her wet pussy all over his erection. He moaned and tried to aim his thrusts into the perfect angle as to slide into her but she made it impossible and lifted her hips every time he tried. “Not yet,” she whispered, licking his lips and giving him a small wink.

She turned around and he once again cursed the fact that he wasn’t able to reach out and touch her. She leaned forward and kissed his cock again, and her beautiful, wet vagina was just in front of his face; he could smell her and if he just leaned forward a little, he would be able to taste her.

He closed his eyes and tugged on the bonds again but they didn’t let him move. “Lily,” Draco moaned again and felt a surge of strength wash over him. He tugged hard on the ties and broke free, grabbing her hips and pulling her down onto his face. He licked her, and a surprised gasp escaped her. He slid his tongue into her tight, wet hole, licking her clean before rubbing her clit with the tip of his tongue, loving the soft gasps that escaped her; her breath tickling his cock.

He closed his eyes and nibbled gently before moving her off him and rolling on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the bed and looked into her eyes, loving the look of complete surprise on her beautiful features. It had something…innocent. “Now we’re going to do this my way,” he purred and claimed her mouth in a desperate kiss.

He moved his hand down her body to cup her, sliding two fingers inside her and moaning at her tightness. It was quite obvious that no one had ever done this to her because she moaned in surprise and clung to him, writhing on the bed. He felt a sudden surge of power when he realized that he really would be her first.

He pulled his fingers out and locked eyes with her as he licked them clean. Her breath hitched and he gave her a knowing smile. Then he slid between her legs and looked into her eyes, then bit her lower lip gently and nudged her entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Scorpius,” she murmured, and Draco startled for a moment before he remembered that she meant him. Of course this would be better if she said his name. But he couldn’t change it now, and it was probably for the best that she didn’t know who he really was. He’d heard of her famous hexes, and he frankly did not want to be on the receiving end of one of them.

He stared down into her eyes and she bit her lip, obviously uncertain if she really wanted this.

Draco gave her a reassuring smile and forced himself to keep his kisses soft and convincing, and moments later, he felt her relax in his arms. And then he carefully slid into her, feeling the initial resistance before he was settled all the way inside her. She made a soft noise of discomfort, her brow furrowing as she clenched tentatively around him.

He buried his face in her neck and slid his hands up her thighs, making her wrap her legs around him. She was panting, her breath tickling his neck, her whole body pressed against his. Her fingers slid into his hair, tugging gently to get him to kiss her again, and he obliged readily, kissing her passionately as he started moving.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, her fingernails digging into his back. The small noises she made aroused him more than anything else, and after her initial discomfort, she seemed to get used to the sensation of having him inside her and her moans became louder and her thrusts back at him more aggressive.

After a brief while, she rolled them over and pinned him to the bed again, looking down at him with dark eyes. Draco licked his lips and slid his hands onto her hips, digging his fingertips into them.

Lily let go of his wrists and sat up, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she slowly started moving up and down. “Ohh,” she breathed, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing lightly, her finger circling her nipple. “I never thought…this would feel so…amazing…”

Draco had to smile and pushed himself up a little to gently kiss her breasts, swirling his tongue around that hard nipple and biting carefully. He felt the cool metal of her nipple ring on his tongue and couldn’t suppress an appreciative moan. “Told you so,” he murmured and leaned back, thrusting up into her and making her moan in pleasure. He didn't realize how risky that statement was – considering that he had no idea how much Lily and Scorpius had talked about sex – because his head was clouded with lust.

He slid his hand between her thighs, sliding a finger between her folds to rub her clit, his eyes never leaving her face. So beautiful, so young…

Draco realized that his plan wasn’t working. Having sex with her would do nothing to make him forget her. It would only make him want her more because he would certainly never forget the way she clenched around him and moved on top of him, her face a mask of pure pleasure.

“Mine,” he whispered, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Only mine… Waited for this for so long…”

He didn’t realize that he was babbling, and he let his eyes flutter closed, losing himself in the sensations. “My beautiful Lily… Always knew I was going to be your first… Ohh yes…”

He was on the verge of his orgasm when she stopped moving abruptly, and a very unmanly whining noise escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and stared up at her quizzically, wondering why she would stop now, of all times.

A shiver ran down his back when he saw the dark, slightly dangerous glow in her eyes. She was still moving, but painfully slow. It felt amazing but was not enough to give him that last push that he needed to be sent over the edge. “Lily,” he murmured, ramming his fingers harder against her clit and making a breathy moan escape her. “Please… Please, let me…come.”

A small smirk appeared on her lips and she leaned forward to bite his bottom lip none too gently. Draco stared back into her eyes; he’d never experienced such intensity. Draco was still hanging on the edge when she clenched her muscles around him just slightly but not enough to give him the release he so desperately needed.

He was biting his lip and panting so hard that he almost missed the fact that Lily had sat up, making Draco’s cock slide out of her and just brush her thigh lightly. He was panting and staring up at her in frustration, his fingers ghosting over the sides of her body.

She leaned forward, her hair falling into his face and enveloping Draco in her sweet scent. Her breath ghosted across his neck and ear and a smile appeared on his lips. He froze when she spoke. “You think you’re so clever,” she whispered. “Don’t you…Draco?”

His eyes widened and he held his breath, waiting for her to continue. “It took a while for me to realize it was you,” she hissed. “I would never have allowed you to get this close to me. You have no scruples, do you?”

She pushed herself up; sinking down onto him again and enveloping him with her tight, warm body, making Draco clutch the bed sheets hard. “Where is Scorpius?” she demanded, clenching her muscles around him again and making him groan in pleasure and frustration. Damn, she was evil. When he didn’t answer right away, she pinched his nipple painfully hard and narrowed her eyes. “Where…is Scorpius?”

Draco licked his lips, finally finding his voice back. “My office,” he managed, wishing he could just come already. “Please…”

Lily threw her head back and gave a short, cruel – and slightly manic – laugh. “You don’t really expect me to let you come now, do you?” she asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. “I told you years ago, Draco, that you will never have me. True, you’ve gotten more of me than I’d initially planned, but this is enough. If you ever dare to trick me like this again…”

A small smirk played on her lips and she got up abruptly, leaving him on the bed, shivering and rock hard. “Let’s just say that it won’t be pleasant for you,” she said, slipping into her bathrobe.

She looked at him expectantly. “Get out,” she spat. “Obliviate Scorpius; I won’t tell him anything about this. Why? Because you would certainly not shy away from showing him some memories in your Pensieve that would put me in a really bad position. But if you ever try something like this again…”

She trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air. Draco swallowed hard and managed to nod. The potion was easing off, and a few moments later, Draco had his own body back. He was at a loss for words and could only wonder how she’d found out it was him. He’d screwed up big time and couldn’t even think of a witty retort to Lily’s words.

He got up and gathered Scorpius’ clothes, making his way past her before stopping. He turned around and moved closer to her, dropping the clothes and pressing her against the nearest wall. He slid his hand between her legs, two fingers slipping into her still-wet pussy while his thumb rubbed her clit in slow, teasing circles.

“You think you can do this to me?” he hissed into her ear, biting her earlobe and licking her neck. “You flounce around in your tight, little outfits, flirting with me and driving me crazy. You think you can do this to me and expect me to sit back and behave? Not bloody likely!”

His still-hard cock was pressed against her thigh and he rejoiced in the soft, desperate gasps she was trying hard to suppress but didn’t manage. The fact that she didn't even try to push him away finally made him see that she wanted him. “You’re going to regret marrying Scorpius,” he murmured into her ear, pleased with the sexy, raspy sound of his voice. “A few months or years from now you’re going to regret being with him when you should be with me. We are two of a kind, Lily, you and me. Scorpius is different, and he will never be able to make you scream like I can.”

He added another finger, making her whole body shake. His thrusts against her leg became more frantic and he could feel his orgasm building again, positive that he would find release this time. He sped up the moves with his own hand, hearing Lily’s breaths become shallower as her orgasm approached, then crashed over her. She cried out, clenching tightly around his fingers that were coated in her wetness and still thrusting into her, rubbing her to completion.

He followed her over the edge a moment later, and claimed her mouth in another frantic, slightly sloppy kiss before he let go of her and stepped back, panting heavily.

“Think about it, Potter,” he said quietly before he left the room, smirking because he finally had the upper hand.


End file.
